Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Youth Killer
"The Youth Killer" is the nineteenth episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Don McDougall with a teleplay written by Rudolph Borchert. It first aired on ABC on Friday, March 14th, 1975 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Carl Kolchak investigates a mystery involving Helen Surtees - a strange woman who steals the youth from normal mortals in order to keep herself young. Plot When several healthy young males...turn up dead..literely old beyond their years, Kolchak finds the murders have been committed by a woman who has been seducing males for centuries in order to steal their youth to preserve her youth. Kolchak almost becomes a victium until he reveals to her that her last victium-who was supposed to be physically perfect-had a glass eye..in punishment she is turned into a stone statue! Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring With Notes & Trivia * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created by Jeff Rice. * "Kolchak: The Youth Killer" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc five of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. * Series creator Jeffrey Grant Rice is credited as Jeff Rice in this episode. * Actor Jack Grinnage is given a "Co-starring" credit in this episode. * Actor George Savalas is credited as Demosthenes in this episode. * For some reason the word "young" in Reb Brown's end-credit as "2nd young man" is entirely capitalized. * It was around the time that this episode aired that ABC announced the cancellation of the series. Only a single episode aired after this one. * This is the second and final episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker directed by Don McDougall. He also directed "Legacy of Terror". * This is the fifth and final episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written by Rudolph Borchert. He previously wrote "The Trevi Collection". * This is the first work in the horror genre for actress Cathy Lee Crosby. She is best known as the co-host of the 1980 variety series That's Incredible!. * This is the eighteenth and final appearance of Jack Grinnage in the role of Ron Updyke. With the announcement of the program's cancellation, Grinnage had been offered work on another series. * This is the twelfth and final appearance of Ruth McDevitt in the role of Emily Cowles. She appeared last in "Demon in Lace". * The first murder in this episode takes place on September 20th around 8:05 pm. * Tony Vincenzo has lost five pounds of weight by doing yoga for 45 minutes a day. *The concept of a beautiful but evil woman seducesr of men is also seen in Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Demon in Lace Quotes * Carl Kolchak: Nowhere in man's history does he display more tenacity, more perseverance, than in his search for eternal youth. Halting the relentless process of aging has been a constant dream of man's...and woman's. Eternal youth - is it really a dream, or is it possible that somewhere someone found the secret? The following experience gave me a new attitude on the whole subject of youth and aging. .... * Tony Vincenzo: Carl, do you mind if I read the copy? After all, I am the bureau chief here. * Carl Kolchak: Yes, absolutely, Tony. Absolutely. Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll spit-ball a few ideas at ya. * Tony Vincenzo: Spit-balling a few ideas is when you start a feature, not when you're polishing it. * Carl Kolchak: No, no. That's the way I work, Tony. See, I spit and polish at the same time. .... * Carl Kolchak: It seemed to me that such mysterious origins warranted what we in the press call "the midnight interview." See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1975 television episodes Category:Verified